The Game of Hide and Seek (Tomoe x Nanami fanfic)
by Katie Michaelis
Summary: Being bored is a common thing in the Mikage Shrine. Always has actually. So, what if Mizuki decides on playing Hide and Seek with Nanami?


Autthors note;

Kamisama Hajimemashita does not belong to me. It belongs to their rightful owners. So does this cover photo. Tomoe, Mizuki, Nanami, Kotetsu, and Onikiri do NOT belong to me.

It was a regular day in the Mikage Shrine, the sun had rose, and Tomoe went on with his chores. Mizuki helped as well, but not as much. Tomoe looked at the time.  
"It is 9 AM...and Nanami is STILL sleeping?!" Tomoe snapped, as he was talking to the sprites of the Shrine; Kotetsu and Onikiri. Kotetsu nodded.  
"Yes Tomoe, it turns out Nanami has slept very late."  
"Why would she sleep late?!" Tomoe hissed,  
"Nanami was working very hard on becoming a good land God." Onikiri responded, as Tomoe had a huge sigh.  
"Honestly, why does she sleep so late for THAT." Tomoe thought out loud, as Mizuki popped in.  
"Well at least she is working at her hardest!" Mizuki tried to support Nanami, but Tomoe immediately shot a glare on Mizuki.  
"...at least she DOES work. Compared to the filthy snake here on this shrine. GET BACK TO WORK." Tomoe seethed, as Mizuki gave a small shriek and went back to work.  
"Honestly...that snake.." Tomoe mumbled, as he stormed over to Nanami's room. The door was yanked open,  
"OI, NANAMI, WHY DO YOU SL-" He stopped yelling, as he stared at the sleeping figure. All over her room were talisman, along with requests. His purple eyeballs just averted around her room, seeing all her requests.  
Recently, her God duties have exceeded quite well. Many people go to the shrine and ask for help. This has changed Nanami somehow. Although she is finally getting into work, and doing kinda well in school, it seemed that...she didn't really have enough time for sleep, or to play around like she used to. He picked up one request, as he read it.

"I wish for my husbands health to be well."

A smile curved on his lips, as he read another.

"I wish for my crush to notice me!"

"I wish for my sister to meet the one."

"I wish to find my son."

"I wish for a small child." (Tomoe cringed, why would this person ask for something like that when there is a way she could do it herself?)

"I wish to find the right one."

All these requests, Tomoe actually had second thoughts on these. All of them require love, which Nanami has so much confidence, it can get a bit dangerous. Tomoe put the recent read request down, as he looked at Nanami. She was snoozing away, her eyelids closed, as her lips were parted slightly. He knelt on his knees, as he then gently shook her.  
"Nanami..." He whispered, as Nanami groaned, slowly opening one eye.  
"...Tomoe..?" Nanami looked at the familiar, as he nodded, smiling.  
"Its about 9:15 in the morning, its time to get up." He said gently, as she rubbed her eyes.  
"...already...? How about 5 more minutes..?" She asked, as she slowly sat up.  
"Unfortunately you're going to be busy for the rest of the day." Tomoe sighed, as Nanami looked at Tomoe, while stretching. A small chuckle came out of Tomoe, she does look cute when she wakes up.  
"Breakfast will be ready in short time, in the mean time get dressed...ok?" Tomoe reminded, as Nanami immediately collapsed on his lap.  
"N..Nanami!?" Tomoe panicked, as Nanami blinked.  
"...I got up too fast..." Nanami assured, as she blinked a couple of times, trying to get into reality. Tomoe sighed of relief, as he then helped her sit up, then stand.  
"Don't worry me like that.." he mumbled, as Nanami yawned.  
"Sorry...didn't mean to..." Nanami apologized, as Tomoe sighed.  
"Just get ready. breakfast will be ready." Tomoe informed, as he left the room to start her breakfast.

Once breakfast was over, Nanami stretched, sitting in her room, the TV on. She slept at around 3 AM, which never really happens. It was a long, boring day, Nanami sighed.  
"Nanami-chaaaannnn~" The snake cooed, as he entered the room.  
"Ah, Mizuki," Nanami looked at Mizuki, as he had that smile on his face.  
"Are you bored? Do you want to play something?" Mizuki rapidly asked, as Nanami blinked.  
"well...I am bored..." She did mention, as Mizuki thought for a nice game to play.  
"I know! How about hide and seek?" Mizuki asked, as Nanami blinked.  
"...'Hide and Seek'..? Isn't that game for kids?" She asked, as Mizuki pouted.  
"I'll let you know that Yonomori would play it with me." Mizuki mentioned, as Nanami sighed, turning off the TV.  
"Well, there is nothing else to do anyway." Nanami smiled, as Mizuki smiled wide.  
"Perfect! I'll be it! I will count up to 30!" Mizuki said, rather excited, as Nanami nodded. Mizuki then put his head on the desk, his arms wrapped around his head, as he started counting.  
"1...2...3..."  
Nanami then ran away from the room, giggling. She then looked around frantically, as she couldn't seem to find the right spot for the perfect hiding place. She could hear Mizuki in the distance.  
"...8...9...10...11..."  
She panicked, where could she hide?! She then ran to another room, as she noticed it was Tomoe's room. oh boy...if he ever caught her in there...  
She closed the door. No way, she'd rather get caught by Mizuki than Tomoe.  
"...16...17...18..."  
Starting to take this seriously, she then ran quickly across the main shrine and into the storage room. Her eyes searched everywhere for a place. She didn't care if its cramped, as long as its a spot!  
"...22...23...24...25..."  
Her eyes caught a box that was the size of a mini-fridge. Dashing over there, she opened the door carefully. Her smile widened, as her spirits were lifted.  
"...28...29..."  
She immediately went inside the box, closing the door.

"...30! Ready or not Nanami-chan here I come~!" Mizuki cooed, as he then got up, full of determination to find his lady-and-mistress - wherever she is. Ideas roamed in his head, as he sneakily walked around the shrine.  
"Nanami-chaaannn I know where you are~" Mizuki guessed she was in Tomoe's room. Where else would she hide? He turned the corner, and found the room to his room - perfect, the door was closed shut. Mizuki immediately slammed open the door.  
"FOUND YOU NANA-" He stopped, she wasn't in the room. He then peeked in,  
"Nanami-chan?" He called out, as there was no answer. He took a step inside the room,  
"...Nannaaammiiii?" He called out again, still, no response. This caused the familiar to slightly panic.  
"...Hey...Nanami-chan if this is a prank...we're just playing Hide and Seek." Mizuki said nervously, as he couldn't find her.  
"What is going on here snake?" Tomoe called out, as Mizuki shrieked and looked at Tomoe.  
"T...Tomoe-kun.."  
"Why are you in my room?"  
"U...I...Uh...a...am here bec...because..."  
"Where is Nanami?" Tomoe asked, as Mizuki turned pale as he already is.  
"U...Uhm...y...you see...T..Tomoe..." Mizuki tried to grasp reality, as Tomoe narrowed his eyes.  
"Mizuki. Where is Nanami?"  
"I...I don't...know.." Mizuki managed to say, as Tomoe's eyes perked up.  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"W...well you see...we're playing Hide and Seek..."  
"Why would you play that game..." Tomoe asked, his tail patting the floor quite fiercely.  
"W..Well...we were bored...s..so I figured Nanami would be in your room...a...and..."  
"She isn't in here...isn't she." Tomoe figured him out, as Mizuki nodded, looking down.  
"...did you search other places?" Tomoe asked, as Mizuki perked up, then shook his head.  
"No..." Mizuki responded, as Tomoe cringed.  
"Of COURSE you don't know where Nanami is, you only searched one room!" Tomoe hissed, as Mizuki chuckled nervously.  
"Honestly...I'll help you find her." Tomoe said, as Mizuki's spirits were lightened up immediately.  
"R..Really Tomoe?"  
"Yeah...after all she is our lady-and-mistress."  
"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TOMOE!" Mizuki thanked, as Tomoe twitched.

Nanami shivered, as she was huddled in the box. What is taking Mizuki so long? She knows it will take a while, but where is he? She just wants to come out and yell "IM HERE" so she won't have to be as cold as she is now. She then heard footsteps, getting closer to the room. She perked up,  
'Did Mizuki already figure out where I am?!' She thought, quite surprised. Who knew Mizuki could be that smart, unless he cheated. The footsteps came closer, and closer, as it stopped right in front of where Nanami hid. She gulped silently, as the door opened. Her eyes looked up, as she saw a different figure, who was smiling down at her.  
"M...Mikage..." She whispered, as the former God smiled down at her.  
"Hello Nanami." He greeted, as Nanami smiled,  
"H..Hello Mikage.."  
"Seems that you're playing a game with Mizuki and Tomoe." Mikage mentioned as Nanami perked up.  
"...T..Tomoe is playing too?"  
"Ah...well...Tomoe found Mizuki panicking that he can't find you, so he decided on joining." Mikage summarized, as Nanami chuckled nervously.  
"It seems you're in a cold, tight spot. Shall I help you?" Mikage asked, as Nanami blinked.  
"H..How can you help Mikage?" She asked as Mikage took out a long blanket.  
"This blanket, if someone were put under it, they would turn invisible, along with it." Mikage explained, as Nanami stared at the blanket.  
"Are you serious?" Nanami asked, as Mikage nodded.  
"Go into any room in the shrine, obviously this place doesn't seem comforting. I'll distract the 2." Mikage smiled, as he helped Nanami up, and gave her the blanket. Nanami thanked Mikage, as he then formed into the butterfly and went into the shrine. Nanami looked at the shrine, as she knew the perfect room to go to.

Mizuki and Tomoe were searching high and low for Nanami, as she wasn't anywhere. There were signs that she was in a place, but whenever they check there is no one there  
"Where is that girl." Tomoe snapped, as Mizuki looked at Tomoe.  
"Lets split up." Mizuki recommended, as Tomoe nodded. As soon as the 2 split, Tomoe then saw something that made him freeze.  
It was a butterfly.  
Tomoe looked up, wide-eyed, as he just stared at it.  
"...Mikage..." He mumbled, staring. The butterfly landed on his hand.  
"...help me find Nanami.." he said, as the butterfly then flew away, as if it was trying to lead him. Tomoe then followed immediately, as the butterfly landed on a door.  
'This is my room...didn't Mizuki already check?' Tomoe thought, as he opened the door for the butterfly. The avatar flew in, as it reached the corner. Tomoe followed, as he looked at the corner and raised an eyebrow.  
"No one is here..." Tomoe spoke, as the butterfly appeared to be resting. Tomoe blinked, realization hit him.  
Mikage has an invisible cloak, could it be..?  
He then carefully and slowly reached and felt a cloth. Gently pulling it, he saw Nanami, but she was sleeping again. Tomoe sighed of relief quietly, as he looked at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful...so beautiful...he then slipped in the blanket, sitting next to her, as he then rested his head on hers. She is so warm...smells so nice...he doesn't even know why he is doing this, but he felt like he should. Eventually, sleep overran him as well.

Mizuki was sitting with Mikage,  
"You sure everythings ok?" Mizuki asked, as the butterfly came back to Mikage, landing on his shoulder. Mikage smiled.  
"Yeah, everythings just fine."


End file.
